The present invention relates to a method of ink supply adjustment in a printing machine inking device.
Inking devices of multi-color printing machines include an inking roller and an inking blade forming an elongated gap therebetween, and a plurality of adjusting members spaced from one another at a plurality of locations in direction of elongation of the gap and arranged to adjust the latter at the respective locations. The adjustment of the gap at the respective locations provides for required ink supply of a respective color at these locations. There are several methods of adjusting the ink supply at the respective locations of the gap by displacement of the inking blade relative to the inking roller. In accordance with one method a sample sheet is printed with color bars on it, densities of the thus produced color bars are determined at the respective locations by a densitometer, deviations from standard values of color densities are determined at each location, and then the adjusting members are displaced at the respective locations to act upon the inking blade so as to change the gap and thereby the ink supply at these locations. This method possesses a considerable disadvantage in the fact that it consumes a great amount of paper. In accordance with another method a printing plate is scanned before ink application to thereby adjust the gap by the respective displacement of the adjusting members and acting upon the respective parts of the inking blade so as to change the gap and thereby adjust the ink supply at these locations. This method possesses a considerable disadvantage in the fact that it requires extremely expensive equipment.